


Did I Just See That?

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: five times people saw Tyrus and the one time they all talked about it.





	1. Andi's Awkward Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys they are gonna be super short like essentially one shots. I hope you guys enjoy.

It was your usual wait for you boyfriend type of situation. I was just waiting for Jonah at the entrance to the art festival. We were going on a double date with Buffy and Walker. Buffy and Jonah agreed to do art things at least once a month with Walker and I. Then we’d all go to sporting events as well once a month. 

I was looking down at my phone when I thought I heard a familiar voice. As I lifted my head I saw Cyrus with none other than TJ. I was about to say hi but then TJ pulled on Cyrus’ shirt and kissed his forehead. 

“Oh wow!” I say looking around to see if Jonah had shown up. Or Buffy. Or Walker. 

Like I’m literally looking for anyone who could confirm what I just saw. I just need to take a deep breath you know it might just be how they interact. But when did this start? How did it start? Should I say something? No. No? Ugh!

“Hey Andi!” a voice says behind me.

“Ahhh!” I exclaims turning around to see Jonah.

“Are you okay babe?” Jonah asks looking at me concerned. 

“I’m fine I just...I just...oh look it's Buffy and Walker!” I says seeing the couple walking up to us. 

“Hey guys what’s up?” Buffy says giving me a hug. 

“Nothing I accidentally scared Andi here.” Jonah says laughing a little and putting his arm around me. 

“Haha let’s go in guys.” I say trying to move things along. 

Okay so maybe I’ll ask Cyrus about it later. Or maybe never and just wait for him to say something to me. But damn they did look cute.


	2. Buffy's Best Game Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is meeting TJ for another one on one game. She arrives early and gets an interesting show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup short lol

I was just getting dropped off at the basketball courts. I was getting into a good headspace. TJ and I were about to have another one on one. 

“Play nice.” my mom says before driving off. 

“Not too nice right?” I say back and she rolls her window. 

She waves goodbye and I do the same. I begin to walk towards the courts with my headphones blaring the newest Drake song. I’m not really watching where I’m going and realize I’m extremely close to the courts. 

“TJ stop!” 

I look up from my phone and see TJ chasing Cyrus on the courts. I smile kind of feeling my heart melt. As much as I used to hate him TJ has grown on me. Plus he’s always treating Cyrus like he’s his best friend. I was just about to run up to them when Cyrus hopped on TJ’s back and kissed his cheek. Umm, what? I look and see a tree I can get behind. Did I just see Cyrus not only jump on TJ but kiss him? No way! 

I look back and see Cyrus now just standing next to TJ. Taking the opportunity I run up to them smiling.

“Hey Cyrus! Why are you here? Not that is matters I just didn’t know you would be keep score today.” I say trying not to be obvious about feeling awkward. 

“Oh I was just at the swings and TJ walked by. So you know.” Cyrus says nervously. 

He can’t lie to save his life poor thing. I just nod and let the image in my head sink in. I’ll just confront him about this later. Or he could say something. He’s definitely gonna say something eventually. Right? Oh well...they’re cute though.


End file.
